


Colpocoquette

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Orthography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the word for today, Mr. Stark?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpocoquette

**Author's Note:**

> For the its_always_been challenge on LJ, whose theme this month is "interesting words".

“What’s the word for today, Mr. Stark?”

 

Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, sets her keys and PDA on the bar and kicks off her high-heeled shoes.

 

“That would be _colpocoquette_ **,** Miss Potts.”

 

Tony Stark, President of Stark Industries, hands his CEO a vodka martini, extra olives, and takes her hand, leading her to the couch.

 

“And the definition?”

 

The couch has been placed in front of the panoramic window, with a view of the river and the Chrysler building.

 

“A lady who has an attractive bosom,” he tells her as she unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor, “and knows how to display it to her advantage.”

 

He picks up the skirt and lays it over the arm of the couch. She wears thigh-high hose, and no panties.

 

“Very good,” Pepper purrs. “Now, if you can spell it correctly, you might actually get a look at said bosom.”

 

She sits on the couch, laying her arms along the back, letting her blouse pull tight across her breasts, which brings into prominence the firm nipples under the blouse and the elegant bra.

 

Tony goes down on his knees and she shifts her hips down a bit and spreads her thighs. His velvet brown eyes smirk up at her, and his velvet tongue comes out to lick his lips.

 

“Colpocoquette,” he says, slowly and clearly. He bends his head, to probe delicately between her folds, finding her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, and starts to shape the letters.

 

Pepper lets her head fall back in bliss and, as usual, pays no attention to whether he spells it right. He gets an A+ in effort – that’s all that matters.

 

She’s going to have to keep finding longer words, though.


End file.
